Maszkabál és tüzijáték
by veronika55
Summary: Ed és Al egy meghívót kap a maszkabálra..... Elricest


**Maszkabál és tüzijáték**

P.O.V. Alphonse

Az éjszaka a kedvenc napszakom. És miért is? Mert ilyenkor Ed alszik és én figyelhetem őt közben. Hosszú órákat szoktam gondolkozni azon vajon mit álmodhat. Néha nem is nehéz eltalálni. Ha izzadva, könnyekkel a szemében ébredt fel az éjszaka közepén akkor csakis anyáról álmodhat.

Ilyenkor odamegyek hozzá és nyugtató szavakat suttogok fülébe míg el nem alszik újra. Az ilyen pillanatokban boldog vagyok mert úgy érzem hogy Ednek szüksége van rám.

Néha a saját nevemet is hallom kicsusszanni a szájából. Ilyenkor pihe könnyűnek érzem magamat, mintha újra a régi testembe lennék. Ed rám gondol és ez nekem elég ahhoz hogy igazán boldog legyek.

Ha valaki megkérdezné tőlem ki a példaképem azt válaszolnám Ed. Ha valaki megkérdezné tőlem ki a legjobb barátom azt mondanám Ed. Ha valaki megkérdezné tőlem kiért lennék hajlandó meghalni azt válaszolnám Ed. Ha valaki megkérdezné kibe vagyok szerelmes nem válaszolnék, de legbelül tudom hogy Edbe.

Tudom hogy ezt sokan gusztustalannak találják, sőt még Nii-san is betegnek nézne ha megtudná, ezért ezt senkinek sem szabad elmondanom. Még Ednek se. Legfőkép Ednek nem. A bátyám a mindenem, az életem, a boldogságom, a reményem, és ez így jó. Bárcsak ő is így érezne irántam. De ki szeretne már egy páncélt? Mert én igenis csak egy páncél vagyok. Bármi mást is állít Ed.

Elkeseredve leülök a szoba egyik sarkába és onnan figyelem őt. Rögtön az anygyalokról szóló mesék jutnak eszembe. Szőke haja koronaként terül el az ágyon, szája egy mosolyba olvad és auto-mail keze kilóg a paplan alól. Tudom hogy ő nagyon utálja ezt a kezét, de szerintem ez teszi tökéletessé amúgy is gyönyörű testét. Addig nézem ezt az angyali testet amíg nem tudatosul bennem hogy az első napsugarak már bevilágítják a szobát. Elfelejtettem menni venni reggelit Ednek! Nem mintha nemtudna magának venni, de szeretem hasznossá tenni magamat. Lassan odaballagok az ágyához és megsimogatom szőke tincseit.

-Nii-san szeretlek

Hogy ez mire volt jó? Olyan jól esett megmondani neki még ha nem is hallja mert alszik.

Óvatosan kilopakodok a szobából nehogy felébresszem. Már a hotel kijáratánál tartottam amikor a postás utolért. Levelet kaptunk. Ed is és én is.

P.O.V. Edward

Már megint ugyan az az álom. Amióta Allal volt az a bizonyos beszélgetésünk más nem jár éjszakánként a fejembe.

-Nii-san elfelejtettem....

-Mit?

-Milyen érinteni téged, érezni a bőröd melegét. Újra akarom a régi testemet mert elfelejtettem...

Ó ha te tudnád hogy én mennyire szeretnélek érinteni, főleg olyan helyeken ahol már aligha lenne illendő egy testvérnek. Ez a bizinyos beszélgetés nagyon is beindította amúgy is perverz fantáziámat. Azóta másról nem álmomdok csak egy bizonyos szőke fiúról ki oly hasonló hozzám és mégis külömböző. Ahogy az az arany szempár engem néz, ahogy az a test alattam vonalog... Persze ez csak egy álom, és álmok nem szoktak valóra válni.

Hallom a kulcs zörgését a zárban és felülök az ágyban. Pár pillanat után megjelenik Al egy táskával a kezében. Ahogy meglátja hogy fent vagyok elkezd valamit kotorni benne és előhúz belőle egy levelet amit átad nekem. Egy meghívó. Alt és engemet meghívtak az ezévi maszkabálra.

-Nii-san ugye elmegyünk?- hogyan is tudnék ellenálni egy ilyen könyörgő hangnak..

-Ha akarod elmehetünk

-Hurrá! Az üzletben azt beszélték hogy majdnem egész Central City megvan hívva....

-Al?

-Mivan?

-Te minek mész?

-Titok!

Ha te nem mondod el akkor én sem. Pedig jót nevettél volna ötletemen, de belemegyek kis játekodba. A bálig egyikünk se fog tudni a másik maszkjáról.

P.O.V. Alphonse

Már holnap lesz a maszkabál és Nii-san még nem is sejti hogy minek megyek. Bár igazat megvallva és se tudom hogy ő minek megy. Ed nagyon titkolódzik ami a maszkját illeti ezért feltételezem hogy valami különleges lesz.

Az én álarcommal nem kellet sokat bajlódni. Az egyik éjszaka egyedül sétáltam hazafelé és az eget bámultam. Egyszercsak egy hulló csillagot vettem észre. A városhoz nemmessze csapódott be. Amilyen gyorsan csak tudtam odasiettem, és megláttam. Fekete volt, de a közepén egy piros gyémántfajta kő díszelgett. Ekkor jutott eszembe hogy lovagpáncélomhoz (mivel lovagnak megyek) még nincs kardom. Pár alakzatot rajzoltam a földre és a különleges követ áttranszformáltam kardá. Gyönyörű volt. A kard markolatába került a piros kő. Nem akartam valami ilyen tökéletshez puszta kézzel hozzányúlni, ezért inkább anyagba csomagoltam és otthon elrejtettem Ed elől. Neki is majd csak a bálon akarom megmutatni.

Már alig várom a holnapot! Annyira kíváncsi vagyok minek öltözik be Ed. De megegyeztem vele hogy majd csak a bálon fogjuk megmutatni a másiknak a maszkot. Addig keresni fogjuk egymást.

P.O.V. Edward

Ma van az álarbál napja. Al ma nagyon korán elment azzal a kibeszéléssel hogy az állomásra megy megvárni Mustang vonatát. De én átlátok tervén! Mustang már tegnap is a városban volt. Biztosan a maszkjáért ment. Na de várjunk csak! Minek öltözhetne már be Al ebben a testben? Csak nem áttranszformálja magát. Ne legyen már egy ekkora hülye, hisz tudnia kell hogy a vérpecsétnek nem eshet baja! A transzmutáció során pedig bármi elromolhat! Remélem nem lesz semmi baja a pecsétnek. Öngyilkosságot tennék ha megtudnám hogy Alnak valami baja történt....

Na de elég volt az ilyen gondolatokból! Ideje hogy felvegyem az álarcom. Sokáig tartott míg megtaláltam a megfelelő ruhát számomra. Igen, ruhát. Mert herceznőnek fogok beöltözni. Tudom, nehéz elhinni hogy pont én Elric Edward a Fullmetal Alchimista lánynak öltözök, de ebben a maszkban keresne Al a legkevesebbet és én azt akarom hogy meglepődjön.

A tükörbe nézek és nem hiszek szememnek! Előttem egy szép szőke lány áll hosszú piros ruhában.

A kezén fekete kesztyű a haja pedig kiengedve a vállára esik. Egy óriásit vigyorgok és a lány is vissza vigyorog rám. Nem. Ebben a jelmezben Al biztos nem ismer fel...

P.O.V. Alphonse

Reggel sikerült bebeszélnem Ednek hogy Mustangért megyek az állomásra, közbel csak egy nyugodt helyet kerestem magamnak ahol végbe vihettem a transzmutációt. Lovagpáncélt akartam erra az alkalomra és nem harcipáncélt. Pár alakzatot rajzoltam a porba és végrehajtottam a transzmutációt. Egyszeriben kissebnek éreztem magamat és ahogy páncélkezemre néztem, fekete lett. Tökéletes. A kardom megy a páncélomhoz, ennél több nem is kell. Habár...igen egy bizonyos szőke személy, de az csak egy álom ami úgy se fog teljesülni. Lassan kimegyek az utcára és elkezdem keresni a házat ahol a bál lesz. Nem kellett sokáig keresnem. A házelég feltűnő volt és az óriási világító ÁLARCBÁL felirat eltéveszthetetlen. Ahogy beléptem egy óriási teremben találtam magamat. Rengeteg maszk vett körül. Vámpírok, múmiák, állatok, hercegnők....sőt pár ember beöltözött nekem is. Komolyan én nem viccelek! Párszor láttam a saját páncélom mását is valakin. Mustang vámpírnak öltözött be, Riza zombienak, Armstrong virágnak...,de Edet nem láttam sehol. De szerintem ő se ismert még fel engemet, ahhoz túl jó sikerült a maszkom. A kardom még mindig be volt csomagolva, mert valami azt súgta nekem hogy először Ednek kell megmutatnom. Céltalanul bolyongtam az óriási termben ami tele volt emberekkel. Egyszercsak egy halom nyáladozó fiút és férfit vettem észre. Valami vagy inkább valaki körül álltak. Közelebb mentem mert kezdtem én is kíváncsi lenni. Ha lett volna szívem abban a pillanatban megáll. Előttem a világegyetem legszebb lánya állt. Gyönyörű sötétpiros ruhája volt, a kezén fekete bársonykesztyű és olyan elbűvölő mosolya volt. De így belegondolva inkább úgy mosolygott minha mindenkit maga körül csak kinevetne. Ez a fajta mosoly nagyon ismerős volt számomra, de az istenért se tudtam rájönni hogy honnan. Amikor már majdnem megvolt a válasz, megszólalt a zene és a DJ megkért minket hogy mennyünk táncolni. Abban a percben minden férfi a titokzatos lányhoz fordult és elkezdték őt kérésekkel bombázni, de a szöszi mintha észre se vette volna. A szemembe nézett és céltudatosan hozzám ballagott. Megfogta a kezemet és ellentmondást nem tűrően a táncparkettre hurcolt.

P.O.V. Edward

Hogy honnét tudtam hogy az Al? Egyszerű. Al mindig is szégyenlős volt és amikor meglátott egyszerűen csak megállt és bámult és amikor megszólalt a zene ő volt az egyedüli aki nem kért fel. A feltételezésem akkor igazodott be amikor odamentem hozzá és megérintettem. Éreztem hogy a páncél üres

Ahogy a táncparkettre húztam és elkezdtem vele táncolni észrevettem hogy ő még mindig nem sejti hogy ki is vagyok én. Tökéletes, így megtudhatok tőle pár hasznos információt amit rendesen nem mondana el nekem.

- Sajnálom hogy kihurcoltalak ide, de a többiek már keztek az agyamra menni....- hű de lányos hangot tudok produkálni ha akarok.- ...amúgy mi a neved?

- Alphonse vagyok

- Alphonse Elric? A híres Elric fivérek közül?

- Ööö, igen....

- Bátyád Edward az Acéltörpe?

- Igen, de nem szereti ha törpének nevezik. Inkább mélynövésűnek titulálja magát, de szerintem pont elég magas....-ezt nem is tudtam. Mindig is azt gondoltam hogy ő is törpének néz ugyanúgy mint a többiek. De ezek szerint tévedtem benne. Ez a tény még aranyosabbá teszi őt szememben..

- Azt hallottam hogy jobb alchimista nálad...

- Na és? Mi ebben ilyen különleges?

- Te egyáltalán nem vagy rá féltékeny?

- Nem miért is lennék? Ed a legjobb ember akit ismerek és ő ezt az erőt és hatalmat megérdemli, nem úgy mint én. Én még azt se érdemlem meg hogy éljek. Ha nem lenne Ed, én se lennék itt...

- Ne beszélj így! Már miért nem érdemled meg ezt az erőt?

- Én nemtudom hogy elmondhatom-e neked...

- Naaaaaaaaaa kérlek- próbáltam olyan lányosan pislogni ahogy csak tudtam és közben óriási bociszemeket csinálni és lám-lám az eredmény se maradt el....

- Na jó. Nem érdemlem meg, mert én nem egy ember vagyok...én csak egy páncélba zárt lélek vagyok

- Ki tette ezt veled? Ki az a szörnyeteg aki ilyet tenne?

- Ne hívd a bátyámat szörnyetegnek! Ő minden tőle telhetőt megtett hogy megmentsen és én ezért életem végéig becsülni fogom őt.

Al hangja halkulni kezdett mintha csak sírni kezdene.

- Most biztosam egy szörnyetegnek nézel, ugye?

- Nem is. Szerintem te sokkal emberibb vagy mint az összes ember akit ismerek egybe- ezt már rendes hangomon válaszoltam miközben óvatosan átöleltem

- Nii-san?!?!- nevetni volt kedvem ahogy Al megdermett és rámbámult. Sose hittem volna hogy ennyire fog meglepődni. De egyszeriben rajtam volt a sor hogy meglepődjek amikor a kezét a derekam köré éreztem fonódni

- Felkérhetlek még egy táncra Edward?

P.O.V. Alphonse

Edet csak ritka pillanatokba szoktam teljes nevén hívni, de ha már teljes nevén szóllítom akkor élvezem minden betűjét nevének.

- Persze Alphonse- felelte szórakozottan

Lassan mindketten elvesztünk a tánc ritmusában és én már csak arra lettem figyelmes hogy Ed a fejét vállamra hajtja és úgy próbál valahogy pihenni. Hű, de elment az idő! Rajtunk kívül már csak egy-két táncoló párocska volt a táncparketten. Mindegyikük úgy nézett ki mintha egy szerelmes pár lenne. Lehet hogy mi is Eddel éppen úgy nézünk ki, de a látszat léha csal. Ed ezt az egészet csak úgy viccből csinálja. Ha komolyan érezne irántam valami komolyabbat mind eddig akkor biztos elmondaná nekem. Mindigis bátrabb volt nálam.

- Al gyere kicsit leülni. Hulla fáradt vagyok.....

- Mit szólnál ha kertbe mennénk? Itt sokan vannak, nemhiszem hogy találnánk helyet leülni...

Ahogy kimentünk a friss levegőre eszembe jutott hogy még mindig nem mutattam meg Nii-sannak a kardot. Eközben ő még beljebb húzott a kertbe távol a benti zajoktól, emberektől...

- Al szeretnék neked valamit mondani..- na most tutira kikapok azért hogy milyen felelőtlen vagyok és áttranszformáltam magamat- ...van valami amit már régóta el kellett volna mondanom...- vagy mégse fogok kikapni?-...,de nem mertem elmondani mert féltem. Féltem a választól és még most is félek, de már nem bírom tovább magamban tartani. Al, szeretlek.

Majdnem elájultam...Azt hallottam amit gondolok hogy hallottam? Pár percig azt gondoltam meg se fogok tudni szólalni

P.O.V. Edward

Hogy mi ütött belém? Èn magam se tudom miért mondtam el neki... Most ezek után utálni fog, biztosan utálni fog. Már felkészültem egy pofonra, vagy arra hogy Al elszörnyedve elrohan, de arra nem ami ezután történt. Al gyengéden megölelt.

- Èn is szeretlek Nii-san. Jobban mind gondolnád...

A szívem kihagyott egy ütemet és én is vissza ölelttem. Úgy öleltem mintha az életem fügne tőle. Egy hirtelen ötlettől vezényelve lábujjhegyre álltam és megcsókoltam ott ahol a szájának kéne lennie.

- Ed, szeretnék neked valalmit mutatni még mielőt elfelejteném- ezekkel a szavakkal előhúzott egy anyagba csomagolt tágyat. Egy fekete kard volt. Ahogy teljesen kicsomagolta észrevettem a kristályszerű piros követ a markolatában. Al megérintette a markolatot és a páncélt egyszeriben piros fény töltötte be. Ahogy a piros fény alábhagyott Al leesett.

- Al! Al! Miden rendben?

- Igen minden rendben....Szeretlek

- Én is – mondtam megkönnyebülve

-Ed csukd be a szemedet!- jót téve kérésének lehunytam a szemem. Hallottam a páncél csikorgását. Egyszercsak puha ajkakat érzek sajátaimon, egy nyelvet amely bebocsájtást kér, amit meg is adok.

Amikor levegőért kapkodva elváltunk egymástól lassan kinyitottam a szememet. Utánna gyorsan be is csuktam majd újra kinyitottam. Nem hittem el! Előttem Al állt, de nem a páncél Al hanem a csont vér Al...

- Mi történt? Hogyan történt?- még mindig nem hiszek szememnek

P.O.V. Alphonse

Hogy hogyan tőrtént? Én magam se tudom, de hogy mi azt már annál jobban. Egyszeriben egy óriási kapu előtt álltam. Piros fény volt körülöttem és a kapu kinyílt. A testem sétált ki rajta. Minden lépéssel öregedett míg nem érte el mostani koromat (16). Akkor a fény alábbhagyott és a lelkem egyesült testemmel. Egyszeriben újra Ed állt előttem és aggódva pillantott rám. Semmi bajom nem volt. Sőt! Újra éreztem dobogni szívem, keringeni a vért az ereimben... Ezt a szituációt ki kell használnom!

- Ed csukd be a szemed!- amikor lehunyta a szemét levettem a sisakomat és ajkaimat az övéire tapasztottam. Nem kis meglepetés lehetett számára ez a csók. Amikor kinyitotta a szemét nevetni tudtam volna arckifejezésén. Boldogság, félelem, kíváncsiság, de főleg meglepődés tükröződött rajta.

- Mi történt? Hogyan történt?- szerintem csak ezt tudta kipréselni magából..

-Visszakaptam am testemet. És hogy hogyan? Szerintem a kard tehet róla...

- Várjál csak! Mutasd meg azt a kardot...........ááá igen ahogy feltételeztem. A piros kő a markolatban a bölcsek köve volt.

- Hogy hogy volt?

De ahogy megnéztem én is a kardot, rájöttem. A markolat hiááltam a bölcsek kövét és senki más már nem fogja tudni használni. Még Ed se. Ahogy ránéztem láttam rajta hogy ezt ő is tudja. Akkor meg miért mosolyog?

- Al komolyan szeretsz?- ilyen hülye kérdést is csak Ed tud feltenni..

- Igen, persze hogy sze....- tovább már nem jutottam mert Ed egy bokorba lökött és elkezdte lehámozni magáról a ruháit. Csak ekkor tudatosult bennem hogy milyen messze is kóboroltunk el a főépülettől... Tiszta Ed, nem is lenne ő ha nem gondolna mindenre.

Ezekkel a gondolatokkal én is kezdtem levenni a páncélom...

• • • • • •

Pár óra múlva még mindig a bokorba feküdtünk egymás ölelésében. Örökre így tudnék maradni. Egyszercsak elkezdődik a tüzijáték. Színes fények villognak fölöttünk. Úgy néznek ki minta csak Ednek és nekem szólnának. Ránézek bátyámra, ő is olyan elbűvölten nézi a tüzijátékot mind én előbb. Közelebb bújok hozzá és megsimogatom szőke tincseit. Olyan bársonyosak mint amilyennek elképzeltem őket.

A holnapi nap teljesen más lesz mint az előzőek, mert most már egymáséi vagyunk, teljesen egymáséi...Èrzem, nem, inkább tudom hogy ez örökre így lesz...Örökre boldogok leszünk egymással.


End file.
